The Outcast and The Outsider
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Set in season 4 episode 15 Outcast. Ronon came for more then helping John. Harper Sheppard fic. Ronon/Harper


** The Outcast and The Outsider**

** By:** BambiScott

**Summary:** Set in season 4 episode 15 Outcast. Ronon came for more then helping John. Harper Sheppard fic.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Stargate Atlantis but I do own Harper Sheppard but her looks in my mind are actress Hilarie Burton.

* * *

Harper Sheppard sat outside her grandfather's house. This was the saddest day since her father had died 12 years ago. Patrick Sheppard, her grandfather, wasn't the best the guy but he cared for her even when she decided to work for the government, the SGC to be exact. He was kind but greedy, money was power in the Sheppard household. For the 20 years of Harper's existence she learned that money controlled the world. Though she didn't care about money she did what she was told by going to college at the age of 15 since her being a genius was widely told by the Sheppard men as if she was merely a possession. Her grandfather excepted her to go to a east coast college like her father and uncle had done. She admired her, black sheep of the family, uncle John. He had not given up his dream like she thought she had done when she turned down the full time position on the Atlantis team. She had been going back and forth from earth to Atlantis for around 3 years now and Stargate Command had asked her to be a member of the expedition but she turned them down for her grandfather's sake.

Now she sat there waiting for her uncle to pull up. She wished he was going to come. Her eyes locked with his green ones. She spotted her uncle but she was smiling at someone else. Ronon Dex, her boyfriend of around 2 years had surprised her when he walked over with her uncle.

John looked at his niece and shook his head as she pulled him into a hug as she started to get teary eyed. He had never seen her this bad since his brother William had died. Sure he hadn't been around for the break ups she had been through but he knew she would never admit that she didn't want to be here on Earth anymore. He pulled out of the embrace and spotted his older brother David. Harper nodded and with that John was off to go talk to him.

Ronon stood there looking at Harper she was a mess. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was half way out and her eye liner started to smear. Harper Sheppard, the one who got away you would say. Ronon had always knew that she would be returning to Earth but the last time he had came back with her was because McKay's sister had been kidnapped. That was the same time she had told him she got a job offer to run a lab at Stargate Command and she had taken it. He didn't want her to leave like this he wanted her to come back to Atlantis with them but he understood why she took the job. She had been captured by a wraith when she went to a planet with the team. He knew wherever she was she would still be his girl.

"Come here."

With Ronon's words Harper went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same while rubbing her back. In his embrace she felt safe not because of his size it was because of Ronon's willingness to protect her since she had came to Atlantis. From the first time they had met she could feel something between them. Whatever it was she needed it now more then ever.

Ronon closed his eyes as she kissed his tattoo on his neck. That was the one place she always went to either it was because of her length against his or just because she knew it teased him, either way he always wanted to feel her touch. He almost started to get worked up as warm tears flowed down his neck as Harper cradled herself into him.

"I should go greet people. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'm here for you. Don't worry I'll behave."

He stated kissing her forehead as she walked over to her uncle David and started to make the rounds. After he had gotten some food he watched Harper put on a brave face as others hugged her and said the condoles. This was a common thing both worlds had, death. He didn't realize that Harper had grew up basically on her own till he saw her act as if nothing was a matter when she greeted people. He faked a smiled at her knowing that inside she was killing herself and it was killing him to see her like this.

It had been about an hour since Ronon had seen Harper anywhere on the large property. He found it odd that Harper never mentioned about living in a huge house. Sure they both didn't like to talk about their home lives. He knew when she had asked him about Sateda he wasn't so willing to tell her anything but that had only been after they met and she came back to Atlantis for work. Since then he told her about Melena and what she had meant to him. He was ready to marry her before the wraith came to his home world. Harper had felt his pain. She told him of her best friend Lieutenant James Scott who had gotten seriously hurt on one of his first missions with SG-1. He could tell that Harper was very much in love with James when she first arrived to Atlantis but he figured her feelings had changed when she let him kiss her when she almost died from a wraith stunner.

Ronon walked into what looked liked an office which he had seen back at stargate command. He noticed a man whose back was turned.

"Um you haven't seen a blonde tiny thing have you?"

Ronon watched as the man's black jacket spun around to reveal a crying Harper hanging on the jacket for dear life. Ronon smirked as he walked over and sat on the desk leaning to the chair where Harper started to play with the jacket.

"I been looking for you. I guess McKay isn't the only hider."

Harper stayed focused on the jacket as she closed her eyes as Ronon kissed her forehead. His touch only made her worst. She now started to whimper as Ronon back away somewhat.

"Harper?"

"This was his office. He wore this suit jacket when I first told him I was going to work for the government." Harper shook her head and wiped the tears off her face as she continued. "He thought working for the government meant money and power but when I told him I was going to be leaving for an expedition……."

Harper stopped and looked at Ronon who now was in awe of what he had just heard. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and made sure she was looking back into his eyes.

"You mean you took the position on Atlantis?"

Harper nods and then with her right hand grabs his hand that was on her shoulder now holding it as she looks to the picture of her and her grandfather on the desk. "He told me not to take it. He said he had a heart problem and wanted me to be with him so I said no instead. That's why I told you I got a job here which I did but…….Ronon he didn't even have time for me. I stayed here cause he was family. When all of along I should have been on Atlantis where I wanted to be. I'm sorry."

Ronon shakes his head somewhat mad at the man he is suppose to be mourning but then nods and takes his hand from Harper and brushes the tears off her cheek as he kisses her. All the pain he had been feeling for the past couple months knowing she wouldn't be coming back to Atlantis had just been lifted as if she had never left.

"It's okay. It will all be ok. I promise Harper."

She looks up to his eyes knowing he wouldn't lie to her. "I been the outsider all my life from school to the very little friends I do have to my own family. All I wanted was to be loved by him and what does he do he plays his own granddaughter. What kind of man is that?" She questions but merely stating that she had been wrong to decline the offer.

Ronon smiles as he touches a strand of her hair that was in her face. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm going home to Atlantis. Nothing is going to stop me this time."

"Good I was hoping you would say that."

Ronon pulls in and kisses Harper who doesn't hold anything back. Ronon knew what she was going through he had been an outcast, somebody excluded by others, all of those places he had to leave while he was on the run from the wraith. Somebody who has been rejected by a group or by society that was the right term for Ronon Dex an outcast. Harper knew what she was since a young age she was the outsider, somebody who does not belong, she skipped so many grades to belong in school and she never felt as if she belonged to her family. The more Ronon thought about it maybe the reason why he and Harper worked so well together was the fact that they were the outcast and the outsider.

**END**

**Thanks for reading please review!**

* * *


End file.
